fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Blair Kelly
Blair Kelly was the Internet Protocol Manager for CTU Detroit during Day 1. Before Day 1 Little is known about Blair's life outside of CTU. Andy McDermott noted that she wore an engagement ring, but she never spoke of her love life. Day 1 Blair Kelly was the only employee at CTU Detroit that had not become completely bored with the lack of action. When Mary Baxter gave them the new mission of protecting Alexis Texas after having received numerous death threats from George Hanlin, she did not comment. She was chosen to run point with Andy McDermott, who was given charge of the field operation. Blair attempted to remain in contact with Andy, but Andy turned off the earphone when he caught sight of Alexis Texas and, finding her attractive, did not want to be interrupted when speaking with her. Blair, being obedient to protocol, decided to inform Mary on what he had done. However, Mary was in the middle of a conversation the phone and simply told her to change frequencies. When Blair was finally able to get Andy back on line, he told her that Tom Fisher had gone missing and that he was going to question Larry Blackhorn. When the questioning of Larry yielded nothing, Blair decided to inform Mary, but found her office door locked. Joey Kaplan pointed out that she was obviously not there and suggested that they ignore it until she returned, but Blair kicked the door open and called District Command to send a temporary agent until Mary returned. Blair introduced herself to the temporary agent Chad Crenzler and made it clear that she only called for a temporary agent to fill in and that he would leave when Mary returned. Chad made it obvious that he wasn't going to leave any time soon, and Blair began to regret her decision. When Mary Baxter returned, Blair cut her off to inform her that she called District, which did not surprise her. She got mad when she found out who it was. Blair was surprised to see Mary take a seat at a station near her when Chad refused to relinquish his position, reducing her to a regular intelligence agent. Blair enjoyed working alongside Mary due to her skills and passed on all the information on Paolo Luteni as well as the information on Lawrence Gardner and the Gardner Virus to Andy. Joey Kaplan decided to leave and pick up Jake Haskell and Blair insisted he take a gun for protection. Joey called Blair when he reached Jake to see if Mary had gotten the information on Paul and Amanda Short. Mary had not, so Blair decided to. Blair frantically called him back and informed him about the Shorts' undercover work for Hamilton Sorel just as Jake was kidnapped by Sorel's men, Joey being unable to save him. Once Luteni had been taken into custody, Blair and Mary came up with the possibility that he was working under Hamilton Sorel due to his kidnapping of Jake Haskell, which was proven true when admitted by Luteni. Blair also caught Andy up on the change in chain of command since his absence upon his return. Blair and Mary also discussed the possibility that Richard Texas did not have the virus and that he was only trying to distract Luteni and Sorel. She was called into Chad's office and informed that he was enacting Section 108, giving Blair the powers of Special Agent in Charge and was told to fire Joey, since his depression was affecting his work. Blair refused. Not long afterward, Blair received a call from Jake Haskell and gave Andy his location to pick him up. Chad went into the bullpen and specifically reminded Blair of the conversation they had in his office. Blair looked over to see that Joey had not been communicating with the others and was doing the same thing Mary was doing. Reluctantly, Blair fired Joey, causing him to leave in anger and proclaiming that Blair was Chad's puppet. Blair, who had been taking to Alexis, noticed Chad's replacement for Joey walk in Paige Patrick. Blair was dismayed to hear that Paige was quiet, refusing to speak to any of her coworkers, believing that individuality was the only was to work. Appearances Day 1 Kelly, Blair Kelly, Blair Kelly, Blair Kelly, Blair Category:Fan Fiction